Secrets to be kept
by AncientAlchemist
Summary: Nio tries to stop Axel from collecting the Devises. part two of the Neosblade trilogy.


Secrets to be kept

Nio was close. He could hear the assassin of fire coming. Quickly he grabbed the shrinking potion and chugged it down. He got to the Queen's garden just before Nm. 8 got in the Bizarre Room.

Nio was a Somebody. He heard his Nobody, Niox, had been destroyed. He was the only one who cared about his lookalike being killed by the Organization. Then he ran into info about a mission that the eighth member was carrying out.

It was a mission to find the leftover parts of the Devises after the battle between Roxas and Xion.

Nio was planning on taking out Kingdom Hearts, because Roxas never got the chance to. You see, Nio was possibly one of the only people who cared about the Nobodies. He did because they were, as he reasoned, still living beings.

But then came the day when Nio stumbled upon the mission. It was code named 'Weaponiox'. He found out that the eighth member, Axel, was the one who was looking for the Devises. Nio wore the black coat, just like Riku.

Usually, an assassin is the one who is always hiding and spying. Now, it was the assassin that was being spied on, in WonderLand.

Nio waited for him to come. Ten minutes passed. Still no Axel. Where is he?, Nio wondered. Soon he became inpatient. Nio decided to go and see why Axel wasn't coming. When he got to the Bizarre Room, Axel was gone. "Darn it!" Nio shouted to no one in particular. "He's gone. Now I'll have to go find him again, and this time took me a week to just locate him!"

Nio sighed as he climbed on the table and drank the growing potion.

"You are a fool," Saix said to Axel when he came back from WonderLand with the second Devise he had collected. "What do you mean?" Axel said. "You don't realize that you are being followed? You'll have to lose him," Saix said cautiously. "I know, I know, but I can never see him. How can I get him if I can't catch him?" Axel asked. "Huh? Come on, answer that! Know-it-all," Axel yelled at Saix.

Then Saix came up to Axel. "Maybe you don't care, but Lord Xemnas would like Kingdom Hearts to be finished soon. So, you have two choices. You can help us finish Kingdom Hearts and get rid of your follower, or you can stay here, sleep all you want, and get turned into a useless pathetic Dusk!"  
>Then Saix gave Axel a punch to the face. Axel fell back, wiping his mouth. He could taste blood. Then, without a word, Axel went off to get the last Devise.<p>

Namine groaned as she fell to the ground. "Namine!" DiZ came over to her. "Are you well?" "Something's happening," she said, as she lowered her head, as if doing so could ease the pain. "They're almost done. I never thought he would go through with it, but…"

Slowly, Namine got up with DiZ's help. "I believe you need some air. Go to your room, open the window, and rest. You must be very tired."

Namine went to the white room. She did open window, but she didn't rest. Namine sat down and thought about what she had just saw.

"Axel, how could you do this?" she whispered, with tears rolling down her cheeks. "How could you…?"

Axel was darting his head around in many directions, trying to find Nio. He knew that it was Nio, and he knew he was there, but where? Suddenly Axel tripped. He looked to see what caused his fall. It was the Devise. He scooped it up and started to run off. Until he noticed the figure on the edge of the cliff.

"Oh, man…" Axel said as he started to run. But the figure just jumped down off the cliff. As he got up, he summoned his weapon. Axel stopped in his tracks. He had seen that weapon before, in this same world. But how? Axel wondered.

Then the person pulled down the hood. That's when Axel realized that the figure was wearing the black coat. And he was even more surprised when he saw who was in the coat.

"Niox! But, you were…you were…" Axel started but found a loss for words. "Dead? No, I'm that person's Somebody. I'm Nio," he said. "Now, give me the Devise. Or will I have to use this?" Nio then held out his Neosblade.

Axel stepped back. Then, slowly at first, he started to run away. "Fine! I've mastered this weapon's powers, by the way!" Suddenly Nio jumped in the air, his Neosblade shining in the moonlight, and shoved his Neosblade into the ground.

Then, beginning from where the Neosblade was stuck, the ground started cracking apart. Axel almost fell into one of the cracks. The whole area started to rumble. Axel turned to see Nio coming toward him. Then rocks started falling from the cliff.

Axel waved his hand and summoned a portal and jumped in, just before he was crushed by a rock.

But Nio was trapped. Then, he had a pain in his head. He had a sudden vision of him swinging his Neosblade at Axel, while he was laughing. Nio fell to the ground, and was covered by rocks.

"Here. Catch," Saix heard as he turned around to be hit by a piece of metal. "Now, I'm going to bed. Got it memorized? Or do you work too much to remember doing it?" Saix watched as Axel passed by. "Thank you," Saix muttered sarcastically.

But a little rudeness can be tolerated. For now. Because Axel had collected the final Devise. Now Xemnas can create the Weaponiox.

Namine collapsed on the ground; her head was throbbing in pain. DiZ was gone, so she was alone. "Axel, you didn't…you did…ohhhh…" she cried. She got up, on her knees, tears rolling down her cheeks like tumbleweeds in the desert.

Then she got another vision. She stared into space, wondering how it was possible, her vision. "But how…it's not possible…but it did…I must find him…Ahhhhh!" Namine cried again in pain as the first vision came back. Her cries sounded like someone being killed.

It was raining. Just like the day Roxas fought Riku, Nio thought. His hood was up. He was going to the Organization's head quarters. Suddenly his head had started hurting again.

This had been happening for days, ever since he got out of the rock pile. And each one was a different vision. This time, he was flying. Flying above the sea.

Nio shook off the vision and kept walking. He stopped after a while. Nio was at Memory's Skyscraper. He looked around, having the feeling he was being watched.

"Hello, Nio," A voice said. It was coming from a dark alley. Nio turned there to see Saix step out to the light. "What are you doing here?" "I've come to destroy the Devises," he said to the second in command of the Organization. "I can't let you do that. Unless you get through me." Then Saix summoned his claymore.

Then Nio's head started to hurt again. This vision was of a man with a eye patch taunting him to fight. Suddenly Nio started to think. He thought he knew why he was getting all of these visions. Why he recognized them. Why he could summon the Neosblade. Why he has never known who he actually was.

He was Niox.

Yes, it all made sense now. Nio was Niox. That's why he got the visions and understood them. They were his memories. He could summon the Neosblade because he could when he was Niox. Everything came together now.

After his battle with Xemnas, he drowned. His body drifted slowly to the bottom of the sea. But when he got to the bottom, something strange happened.

There was a bright light coming from his body. Suddenly he felt a lifetime of emotions at once. Anger. Pain. Curiosity. Happiness. Fright. Then he awoke. He was in Twilight Town. Standing on the very spot where Xion went to Sora.

He knew a new name. Nio. He was in the black coat. He had lost his old memories. But he was a completely new person. He now had a heart. He thought he was someone else. He only wanted to defeat the Organization.

He knew every single thing about the battle between Roxas and Xion. He didn't know how. But now, he knew everything. He knew who he was. He was a Somebody and a Nobody at the same time.

"Well, do you wish to get past me? Or are you smart and will leave now?" Saix asked, almost yelling at Nio. Slowly Nio started to walk to Saix. Then he stopped when he was about a meter from Saix. "You shall pay for killing me," Nio said, pulling down his hood so Saix could see his face.

Then Nio summoned his Neosblade and slashed at Saix. He jumped away and dodged the attack. Saix then went right at Nio. He threw his claymore at Nio. Nio back flipped, used the claymore to gain bounce, and lunged at his enemy.

"Arrrggghhh!" Saix cried in pain. Nio had got him in the knee on the right leg. He was bleeding badly. "I will leave you with nothing!" Saix screamed as he ran at Nio. Nio side stepped the charge and hit Saix in the back.

Then Nio stabbed his Neosblade in the ground and, like in Halloween Town, the ground cracked apart. Saix fell on his face. Then his claymore fell to the ground and disappeared.

Nio walked over to Saix. His face was bleeding with scratches on the left side. "Now, what is Xemnas building with the Devises? Or would you like to die by my boot to your head?" Nio then put his boot on Saix's head. He cried in pain.

"Xemnas…is…building…a…Heartless…to…take…out…Sora…when…he awakes…" Then Saix passed out.

Nio took his foot off Saix's head. "So, that's what he needed them for," Nio said. And so, Nio pulled up his hood, and summoned a portal, that lead him to Castle Oblivion.

Namine was drawing when DiZ returned. "Is something wrong?" he asked her. She nodded. "I have found out more about the wielder of then Neosblade. All of the visions I've been having are his future. If he is not careful…" Namine lowered her head and stopped drawing, "he will not survive."

The end


End file.
